House of Anubis Season 2 My version:
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: This is basically taking place a couple years after prom and everything seems settled... But the soon find out that this year won't be as easy as they think... Sorry, the story is a lot better than the summary so... READ IT;D
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so needless to say I'm new at this. Help me out? Post your comments or advise in the reviews(: Oh, and a lot of people have been wondering this and yes, there will be a second season of House of Anubis! It's premiering June 10th or sometime around there. Don't believe me? PM me or post it in the reviews and I'll give you the website for it:D

_Nina's Pov

**I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon… and Jerome and Alfie pouring water on my head might have helped waking me up too. Do those two ever take a break from harassing me? I don't know what Amber sees in Alfie. I decided to go downstairs and get something to eat.**

"**Nina, you do realize your not supposed to shower with clothes on?" Amber said with a smirk on her face when she saw me covered in water.**

"**Thanks Amber… I'll try to remember that next time." I replied sarcastically. "Actually, your boyfriend and Jerome decided to wake me up by pouring water on me!" I say while glaring at Jerome and Alfie.**

"**Alfie! I asked you to wake Nina up! Not pour water on her!" Amber says giggling with the rest of the house.**

"**Yeah, but we thought this way would be more fun." Jerome says grinning.**

**Sometimes I really hate those two…**

"**So Nina, after breakfast were all thinking about going to the pool. You in?" Fabian asked trying to change the subject.**

**I stopped glaring at the two morons and turned to Fabian smiling, "Sure sounds fun! But where's the pool?"**

"**There's one a couple streets over. If we start getting ready soon, we could get there by around noon?" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to get ready. **

"**Soo, what are you going to wear?" Amber asked when we got back to our room.**

"**Hmm…. Probably that purple and white striped bikini with a cute tank top over it." I replied while looking in the closet. Amber squeeled in delight and started to gush about her "Totally adorable" gold bikini with a real diamond in the middle. I'm not one for fashion, so I sorta tuned her out. Half an hour later I heard Fabian and Mick calling us to come downstairs. Amber whined she "wasn't done with her hair yet" and stayed up stairs freaking out. When I got into the main hall, I saw Fabian dressed in a white plain tee and red bathing suit shorts. **

"**Hey beautiful!" He said as he kissed my cheek.**

"**Hey, you look cute" I said with a wink. He immediately started to blush, which makes him look even cuter.**

**Patricia walked downstairs in a classic Patricia outfit- a black tank top over her black bikini. And she had a few extra colorful extensions in her hair today. **_**Someone's trying to impress someone… **_**I thought. **_**Now if I only knew who….**_

**Chapter two coming later today or tomorrow… depends how much free time I have! So, whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Comments, Compliments, Advice? Leave your feedback below! See that little button that says Review? Click it… You know you want to(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.… Yay!(: I just posted the first chapter so I have no clue what you guys think of it! Wanna help me out? Review, Review, REVIEW(:**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina looks gorgeous! How did I get lucky enough to find someone like her? We were in the car driving with everyone to the pool when I got an instant message from Nina. I didn't understand why she had to IM me when she was leaning on my chest relaxing anyway!

**INSTANT MESSAGING CHAT ROOM**

**NinaMartin30- **Hey Fabes, I didn't want to say it out loud… but do you think Patricia is into someone?

**FabianRutter225- **Are we talking about the same Patricia? The one with the cold black heart? The one who only cares about herself?

**NinaMartin30- **Fabian! Be nice… She's been oddly nice lately. And she's been hanging with Jerome a lot… You thinking what I'm thinking?

**FabianRutter225- **I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to Nina, but it clearly sounds like I'm talking to Amber… 0.o

Nina looked up at me and playfully smacked me. Just as we started to laugh the cab came to a halt and we all got out of the car.

"Hell yeah! Only ones at the pool!" Mick shouted as he ran through the gate and jumped straight into the pool.

"MICK!" Mara shouted. He had splashed and soaked Mara. The rest of us stood watching and laughing as Mick got lectured by Mara. Just then, Nina turned and looked at me. I turned to face her and we looked into each other's eyes.

"So, what do you want to do first? Swim, go for a walk, have a picnic?" Nina asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." I said back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"AWHH! You guys are just ADORABLE! Maybe even more adorable than me and Alfie!" She said putting her arms around us.

"Okay, Amber. Whatever you say. And speaking of Alfie, he's right over there… waiting for you to join him… OVER THERE!" I told Amber while pushing her towards Alfie.

"Oh, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Let's go Alfiekins!" Amber said as Alfie pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Well, now that were finally alone, wanna go on that picnic?" I asked.

"Why, of course!" Nina said beaming. Right after the words escaped her mouth, I picked her off her feet and carried her to a shady place under a tree. The whole time Nina was in my arms she was wriggling around, giggling, and yelling for me to put her down.

"If you insist!" I said and plopped her to the ground. I sat down next to her and we immediately started one of our "make out sessions" as the house called them. After about 5 minutes we heard everyone hooting and hollering and we turned around to Jerome and Patricia doing the same thing we were!

"I knew she liked someone!" Nina said excitedly. It was hard to hear her over Amber saying how cute they are and "Awhh"-ing at them.

"Oh, get a life!" Patricia shouted at us with a glare. This made us all laugh harder. They continued to snog until someone with a sassy, surprised sounding voice called out "Wow Patricia… Never would have thought I would've seen you doing THAT!" The girl said pointing at Patricia and Jerome. It was…._**JOY!**_

**I felt the need for a twist(; What do you think should happen next? Should relationships change or grow even bigger? Is Joy back permanently or just for a visit? Wanna know what happens next? You review this chapter, that's what happens! I'll try to update tomorrow or in the next couple days… Most likely tomorrow(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**You asked me to update today- so here you go(:**

**Please review everyone! I'm up to almost 300 hits already, but theres only 6 reviews…. Does everyone else not like it? If only a few people like my story, then I might stop writing it. Sorry, but I want to know what everyone thinks… I guess I'll decide to continue or stop writing later today or tomorrow…**

**I've been forgetting disclaimers havn't I? Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. I in no way own HOA…**

**Joy's POV**

Is that Patricia and… JEROME? Oh my god! Didn't see that one coming…

"JOY!" Patricia called to me grabbing me into a hug.

"Patricia! I've missed you!" Hugging my best friend back. Everyone came and piled on to our hug. Everyone except Nina who stood off to the side with an awkward expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" "Are you staying?" "What's going on?" Everyone in the house kept shouting at me.

"Woah, guys! Calm down! I came here to visit for a week or so. It took a while, but I finally convinced Victor to let me stay in the house!" I shouted excitedly.

"Joy that's wonderful! We need to catch up! I have so much to tell you! My life as been complete chaos." Amber said looking for pity. She does realize I had to go away into hiding, not be able to see my friends, and almost change my identity completely in the past three months because of the teachers? Sorry Amber, not much pity left for you… I thought to myself. Well, I'll just try to enjoy myself at the pool for a while then go back to the house with them.

**4 hours Later… Back at Anubis House.**

When we walked through the front door, I instantly smelled Trudy's cooking!

"Hello dearies! How was the pool?" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"It was so fun, and you'll never guess who came to the pool!" Patricia called while she walked towards the kitchen. She signaled for me to wait behind the door as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! Who did you see sweetie?" Trudy asked as she cooked her delicious spaghetti. I could almost taste it… mmmm! Patricia signaled for me to come in so I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey Trudy." I said while peering into the fridge.

"JOY! What are you doing here?" She said running up to me and squeezing me into a hug.

"Trudy… I… Can't… Breathe!" I said laughing.

"Oh, sorry." She said giggling. "Now why don't you all go clean up and get ready for dinner."

"Okay Trudy…" We all responded in a monotone voice.

Me and Patricia went upstairs and into her room where I would be staying for the next few days. I thought this would be the perfect time to talk with Patricia.

"So, Patricia… How could you do this to me?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Patricia asked bewildered.

"Last year, everyone said I liked Fabian. But you knew that I didn't even like Fabian. I liked him as a friend only! You knew I was in love with Jerome!"

**And that's where I'll end it(:**

**Like I said up There^^^^, Review, Review, REVIEW! I want to keep writing, but not if people don't like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Like how I left the last chapter? And I'd like to say thank you to Early-Birdie-Girlie! She reviewed for every chapter. She also gave me some ideas for the new chapters:D Thanks!

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

"Joy… Jerome likes me, and I like Jerome. Your not even living in Anubis house anymore! I'm sorry Joy, but I really like him." I said to Joy feeling bad.

"Patricia, you're not my bestfriend A bestfriend wouldn't do that. You're a bitch!" Joy yelled then ran out of my room slamming the door. Oh my god, Joy doesn't even go here anymore and she comes back for a few days and thinks she can steal my baby? No way! I thought to myself. Where is she going anyway?…

I walked downstairs towards Jerome and Alfie's room, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Joy's voice coming from the living room. I stopped at the door and pressed my ear to the wood trying to listen.

"Jerome," Joy started, "I've always had feelings for you. You and me are perfect together! I never liked Fabian, I loved you! I just never had the courage to tell you because I was worried you wouldn't like me and start acting differently. I think you should break it off with Patricia and go out with me. I could probably convince Victor to let me go to school here, then we can be together!"

"Ehh…" Jerome said. I peered in and saw him with a stunned expression. I had to suppress laughter and the need to punch Joy in the face. "..Sorry, Joy. I-" and then he was cut off by something. I looked in to see Joy trying to kiss him. "Joy! Get away from me! I'm with Patricia and I love her!" Jerome shouted. I stormed into the room just in time to catch Joy off guard and slap her right across the face.

"I told you that Jerome was mine and you didn't listen. See what happens bitch?" I screamed at her. The rest of the house the ran into the room and Jerome wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off to the side trying to restrain me from getting to Joy. Alfie was doing the same with Joy who had a black eye starting to form and she was fuming with rage.

"YOU'RE A SLUT PATRICIA! YOU'VE KNOWN FOR A LONG TIME THAT I LIKE JEROME AND I COME BACK TO YOU SNOGGING HIM? SLUT, SLUT, SLUT, SLUT, SLUT!" Joy started screaming at me. Just as she said that, Victor had walked into the room looking just as mad as me and Joy.

"JOY! My office immediately!" Victor yelled. "All of you! Out of here immediately!" We all obeyed and started leaving the room. When I passed Joy we tried charging eachother but Jerome held me back. I went into Jerome's room and we laid down on his bed. He sat there stroking my hair trying to calm me.

"You know Joy could never take me away from you. You're the most amazing, beautiful, and perfect girl I've ever met." Jerome said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks. It makes me angry that she thinks she can come here and your instantly hers again. You're my boyfriend and she needs to leave… now!"

"Shhh, its gonna be okay. Victor will probably make her leave tonight." Jerome said soothingly. He always knows what to say. I turned to him and we started snogging again.

Later that night, after dinner, I heard Mara call Alfie to our room. I thought nothing of it. So I just went to take a shower and brush my teeth. I got my black sweatpants and gray camisole on and went to bed. I walked into the room just in time to see Mara trying to kiss Alfie and Alfie pushing her away.

"Mara get off me! What are you doing?" He said as he quickly retreated from the room. Mara looked up, noticed me.

She looked at me and said "Don't tell Amber… Please?"

**Ohhh! Mara's got a secret(: What should Patricia do? Should she tell Amber or keep a secret? And what will Alfie do about it? You'll just have to wait and see! But if I don't get more ****REVIEWS****, you'll never know…. ****Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I'd like to say thanks to the people that did review. Some people kept reviewing- not gonna say names. But now its almost up to 500 hits and only 9 reviews. I don't feel like people like the story. If you like it, please review this author's note and tell me what you think I should do. Should I continue writing or stop? Please tell me, it would help me a ton!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I decided to continue. Maybe not for that long, but I'll at least put this chapter. Where did I leave off? Oh, yeah. MARA TRYING TO KISS ALFIE! Whatcha think of that?(;**

**Disclaimer: I ALWAYS forget this! But I own nothing but my ideas… I feel like a hobo….**

**Alfie's POV**

I ran down the steps as fast as I could and slammed the door of my room.

"Woah… You look like you saw a ghost! Wait… Did you? I mean anything can happen in this house…" Jerome said to me when I got into the room. I walked over to my bed sat down and I must have looked pretty stunned because Jerome kept pestering me asking about what happened.

"Jerome… Mara…. Just tried kissing me…." I said still in shock.

"NO WAY! Dude, let me tell Amber? Please? The look on her face will be priceless!" Jerome said excitedly.

"JEROME? Nothing happened. I pushed her away and ran here. I'm not sure if I should tell Amber…." I said looking horrified.

"Well, you like her? Like, a lot?" Jerome said. I nodded. "Then explain what happened before someone finds out and makes it seem like a full on snogging session…."

"And the person to exaggerate it would be…. You?" I asked nervously.

"You know it bro! Well, goodnight." He said with a smirk. Wow, some bestfriend you are… I thought to myself. That's it. I'm going to tell Amber. I'll just sit her down and calmly explain what happened. The at least she wouldn't find out Jerome's way… I took my phone out and texted her.

**Text Messages Between Alfie and Amber**

_Hey, You up?_

_~Alfie_

_Yeah, boo(: What, can't sleep?_

_~Amber_

_Yeah, a lot on my mind… Can I come up stairs with you? I need to tell you something…._

_~Alfie_

_Sure Alfiekins… Nina's asleep, you should come now._

_~Amber_

I slowly opened the door and quietly, cautiously tip toed upstairs and tapped on Amber's door. She opened it and waved me inside. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So what's going on boo?" She said, worried. How am I going to tell her this? I thought.

"Well, you have to promise not to get mad… Promise?"

"Umm…. I don't know why I would be mad but… Yeah, I promise." She said slowly.

"Okay… so Mara needed some help with gift ideas for Mick's birthday. She called me upstairs to her room and we went over gift ideas. Then she looked up and tried to kiss me-"

"WHAT? How could you Alfie?" Amber nearly shouted.

"Amber! Calm down and be quiet! When she tried to kiss me, I pushed her off me and ran to my room. I decided it would be best to tell you, so I texted you and… Here I am." I explained.

"So you two didn't do anything?" She asked suspiciously.

"She tried but I stopped her before anything happened. Ask Patricia. She walked in right as it happened!" I said making sure she knew I was innocent. It was silent for about a minute then she began to speak.

"Okay… I believe you. But Mara has no right. Help me get back at her, you and Jerome style." She said with a smirk. I nodded. Let the pranking begin….

**Whatcha think? Prank ideas? Help me out and Review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**What did you think of the ending? REVIEW;D Now what?**

**Prank time? You know it(:**

**Amber's POV**

It wasn't enough that Mara stole Mick, now she's trying to steal Alfie? Oh, hell no. Screw me once, shame on you. Screw me twice, its on bitch! I woke up at 7, as usual, and did my hair. I threw on my uniform and did my make up. By the time I was done, Nina was awake and questioning why Alfie was in our room last night. I explained what Mara had tried to do and what Alfie did to stop her. Nina sat in silence with a shocked expression on her face.

"Now me, Alfie, and Jerome are going to prank her to get back at her." I said matter-of-factly.

"Cool." She said with a smile "What prank are you gonna do?"

"That's the thing… were not sure yet. All the good pranks have been done."

"Well, not all the pranks…" Nina said mischievously. "We had this show back in America, its called Jersey Shore. They once pulled a prank on this guy Mike. They did what they call a "cheese bed". You put all sorts of cheese and smelly foods under their bed it will smell so bad. They won't be able to stand it! But they also wont know what it is!"

"Nina! You're a genious! That's the PERFECT prank. But I also want to go over the top… She cant go around kissing other guys and have Mick do nothing…." I said slowly. Then we called Alfie and Jerome to our room and began to discuss our plan then headed off to school excited about what will happen after school!

Later that night, Nina went down stairs and asked Mara for some help with homework. She made up some lame excuse about why Fabian couldn't help her. When Mara was really caught up in her work, we snuck through the living room and into the kitchen. I grabbed some slices of cheese, some peanut butter and a jar of mayonnaise. Alfie got some jelly, cream cheese and tomatoes. And to top it all off, Jerome got some blue cheese dressing, jello, and milk. We snuck back upstairs and peered into Mara and Patricia's room. No one was there, so we crept inside and went straight to Mara's mattress.

"Okay Ambs, you go first." Said Alfie. I took the slices of cheese and made a base under her bed. Then I smeared the peanut butter on top of that to make it sticky and piled the mayonnaise over that.

"There we go… Now Alfie's turn. But can I leave? This smells worse that department store perfume! Blagh!" I said wrinkling my nose.

"Amber, don't be such a drama queen…" Jerome muttered under his breath. I decided not to say anything back.

"Will you two be quiet? We only have a little time left…" Alfie interrupted. We both turned away and I got a pout on my face. Jerome is a bum…

Alfie began to stack the slices of tomato on the mayonnaise, then quickly covered it with cream cheese and jelly. Jerome got the dressing and put it over that. He then put the jello on the top of the stack and finished it off by putting a ring of milk around the whole thing.

"It smells already. This prank is awesome, we get Mara back and Patricia gets to spend more time in our room because of the smell." Jerome said with a wink.

"Oh, god. I forgot about Patricia. I guess it's a win- lose situation…" Alfie said jokingly and Jerome smacked him on the arm.

"Quit it! Mara will be back any minute… Let's go." I said. I always have to be the adult! I guess its because I'm a classy, powerful woman and I have a tough life. Wow, me and Victoria Beckham could be twins.

The three of us walked out into the hall way and saw Mara coming up the stairs. We quickly ran into my room and exploded with laughter!

" That… was … the… best… prank… ever!" Alfie said between laughs.

"Yeah it was! Now I'm gonna leave and go see what Patricia's up to." Jerome said and headed out the door.

"That was so much fun boo!" I said to Alfie beaming.

"See? That's why me and Jerome are always pranking people! Now what do you say we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me?" Alfie said smiling.

"Oh, Alfie! I would love to!" I said. He wrapped his arm around me and we headed off.

**How was it? And do you think the pranking is over? Or will there be and all out prank war? And then there's the matter of Mara and Mick. What's Amber gonna do about that? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! If you review, I think you'll find out a lot faster though(;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost 1300 hits in 2 days? Not too shabby(: Ready for some Mick and Mara drama?(;**

**Disclaimer: If you couldn't guess, I don't own HoA…**

**Mick's POV**

I was sitting on the couch looking over the training schedule Mara had given me, but I couldn't focus because I kept hearing people whispering. I turned around to see Nina, Amber, Alfie and Jerome huddled together whispering about something. When they saw me look over, they stopped talking and smiled at me. Weird… I thought. I smiled back then pretended to look over the schedule again. I tried listening to their conversation. I could hear it, but just barely.

"Wait… What about the cameras Victor had put around the downstairs?" Nina whispered to the group.

"Oh yeah! But it happened in her room…" Alfie said disappointed. What are they talking about? I thought to myself.

"Yeah, but Patricia got nervous after the… Rufus thing… And put cameras up around her room." Nina said nervously.

"Nina you're a genius!" Amber said then hugged her. They all ran up stairs together and I was left to wonder what was going on. Maybe Fabian will know what's going on….

~30 Minutes Later~

"Honestly? I have no clue what they were talking about." Fabian said looking confused. I think he was hurt Nina hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Well, can you do me a favor and ask her? I think it has something to do with Mara." I said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back!" Fabian said and walked out the door and into the hallway. I heard him calling for Nina then he went up the stairs. Fabian came back 10 minutes later.

"Oh… Ummm… It's, uh, its nothing. Just trying to see if, umm…. Patricia snores in her sleep!" Fabian said. I could tell he was lying though.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said and walked out of the room.

Later, after Trudy made us dinner, I hung out with Mara in her room. But all she wanted to do was study. So I left and went downstairs and into my room. There was a disk and a note on top of it. I opened the note. It said…

_Dear Mick, _

_I know this video will be quite shocking, but you had to know. You can probably guess who sent you this… There's 5 of us by the way. Well, good luck with this…_

_Sorry,_

_The not-so-mysterious 5..._

This can't be good, I thought. I took a breath, grabbed the DVD and walked to the TV. I put the DVD in the player and sat down. It started with Alfie and Mara looking through what looked like a gift magazine. Then Mara turned to him and tried to kiss him! Alfie spazzed and ran out of the room. Then Patricia walked in and Mara said don't tell Amber. WHAT THE HELL? I looked at the date in the bottom corner and it said yesterdays date…

**Uh oh, shits gonna go down now! Will they break up? Wait and see(:**

**REVIEW!;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Time for some seriously messed up crap;D That's all I have to say, Oh, and REVIEW(:

**Mara's POV**

_Dear Alfie, _

_About the other night… I…_

I began my letter to Alfie but quickly ran out of things to write. I sighed then laid back in my bed just staring at the ceiling. I was starting to calm down and fall asleep when some one came busting through the door. I turned and saw Mick standing in the door way fuming. This can't be good…

"Thanks a lot Mara! Cheating on me? Were done." He said and threw something at my bed and left. He muttered what I think was "bitch" under his breath, but I wasn't positive. I sat there my eyes wide in shock and then the tears starting flowing. I didn't try to stop them, but I slowly got up and shut the door. I walked over to my bed and picked up what Mick had thrown. I read the letter that was attached to it. Someone had wrote Mick a letter and explained how sorry they were. I saw the DVD and put it in the player. I instantly saw the night Alfie was in my room. I turned it off and began to cry more. Trudy called for dinner so I sucked it up and went downstairs. Everyone was talking and laughing- until I went into the room. I sat in my usual seat and they were all quiet. Mick wasn't even at the table.

"So… What's going on guys?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just plotting my revenge on the girl that tried to snog my boyfriend. Other than that its been a pretty boring day." Amber said with a glare. I decided to shut my mouth.

"Maybe its better that I leave… Trudy, I'm eating in my room tonight." I said and ran upstairs just in time because I was about to let all my tears go.

I wonder how Mick's doing… I'll write him a letter…

_Dear Mick, _

_I'm so sorry and I honestly do mean that. I'm not sure why I kissed Alfie. Maybe its because your always more interested in sports than being with me. Every other couple in the house is being romantic and snogging all the time, and we just sit there awkwardly! I guess I was jealous of what they had. Maybe that's the reason I began to like you. Maybe I was jealous of what you and Amber had. I just want you to know I'm sorry. I'm starting to think this would be easier if I just moved into a different house. I wouldn't have to change schools, just move into the different place with new people that I'm not a bother to. I just want you to be happy, Mick. I love you, and again, I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Mara… I'm sorry…_

I guess that letter is good enough. I folded it, put it in a light purple envelope and sealed it. I wrote on the cover "_Please read this Mick. Don't throw it away. Please…"_ I walked downstairs and got glares and looks of sympathy from the rest of them. Mick was out for a run so I crouched down in front of his door and slid it into the room. I got up, and walked back upstairs…

**There we go(: Chapter 9! I also might not be able to update as often as I have been the past few days- School -_- Well, Review? Please(; **

**That little button that says Review is just calling to you saying "Click me! Click me! Click me!" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note… I know its boring but please read it(:**

**I've come to a decision. Every chapter that is a multiple of 5 will be an Author's Note. This is where I'll answer or respond to the Reviews that people write. You know, Reviews? Those things I want more of? Yeahh(: Make sure to remember those! **

**First, I would like to say thanks to all the comments, but I like mean ones too! Criticism is always good, and I know my story has flaws, so… POINT THEM OUT!;D **

**Second, To izzi08, I'm a Jara fan too! Not big on Mara and Mick 0.o But I like Patrome better than Jara! Sorry(;**

**Musicluvv- Thanks! I feel special now(: and I'm sorry to tell you, but there's more Fabina coming soon. I love themm;D I won't put too much of them because it's true… Their in every single story…**

**Dragonclaw11- Well, maybe Mick will forgive her, but I make no promises(; And I don't like when people cheat, so I don't feel bad(; Haha!**

**And I love the opinions on Mara writing letters and Mara wanting what Amber has. I must have looked crazy to my mom when I started laughing at my computer screen…;D**

**Finishing my boring author's note now, I'm not sure when to end it (Talking about the story, not the authors note). I don't feel like its close to the ending. What do you think? When I finish I'll most likely make another story. Not yet though. Oh, and I know the ending to this story and may I just say… SHOCKER(:**

**I forgot something… REVIEW!;D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Haha, drawgonclaw11! I actually have nothing planned out. I just type whatever comes to me! That's what I'm doing right now! And all I know is what I want the last sentence of the story to be(: And yes, The ending is a cliffhanger soo… SEQUEL(: Unless I shouldn't right a sequel in which case you should tell me… Oh, And here's the story… REVIEW(:_

_Jerome's POV_

_**Hmm… Mara putting a letter in Mick's room? Interesting. I decided to get up and walk over to his room and take a peek.**_

"_**Where are you going Jerome?" Patricia asked me. We were all in the common room watching a movie.**_

"_**I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said and kissed her on the forehead. I walked down the hall and stopped at Mick and Fabian's door. I slowly turned the knob trying not to make a sound. I stepped inside and slowly closed the door. I grabbed the letter off the floor and began to read what Mara had wrote. It was actually quite depressing. I can't believe I used to like Mara. I'm glad I chose Patricia. She's not high maintenance like Mara seems to be… Mick interrupted my thoughts when he came through the door. I didn't know he was back from his run… **_

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM JEROME?" Mick yelled but he didn't sound as angry as I thought he would he just sounded kind of annoyed.**_

"_**Mara had dropped this letter in your room, and I wanted to make sure it was okay before you read it. Just looking out for my mate!" I said patted his back and walked out the door. I cracked the door open a little just to see how he reacted to the letter. He was hesitant but he finally opened it. I watched him reading it then someone poked my side. **_

"_**Ahh!" I screamed. "Oh, Patricia its you! You scared me…"**_

"_**Ha, sorry babe, just wanted to see what you were doing. Wait… Is Mick actually reading that piece of trash?" she said looking in the room with me.**_

"_**Yeah, I read it before he did. I think she's sincerely sorry, but they have some serious relationship problems…" I said sounding more serious.**_

"_**Whatever. I'm going to watch the movie… You coming?" Patricia said turning towards the other room.**_

"_**In a minute.." I said still watching Mick. He put the letter down and sighed. I walked back into the room and sat down in one of the chairs.**_

"_**So, are you going to forgive her?" I asked.**_

"_**Honestly Jerome? I have no idea at this point. I need to have a real talk with her. I do love her though…." He said dazing off. I nodded then excused myself. I walked back to the common room and sat down to watch the movie again. A half hour later I heard Mick going up the stairs to Mara's room…**_

_**I'm sorry(: I had to leave it at that! HA! Well, questions? Comments? Click the review button and fire away(:**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry. Mara just had her POV and now she's going again… I'm not happy about it either but I need to do this whole Mick and Mara situation…**

**Review please(:**

**Mara's POV**

Why would I kiss Alfie? Me and Mick were basically happy and drama free! Why did I have to go and screw it all up. I had heard yelling from downstairs. I think it was Jerome and Mick. Blagh, Jerome's probably making it worse. Its been quiet for the past 45 minutes or so though. So I hope that's a good sign. And of course once I'm finally calmed down, someone knocks on my door to ruin in.

"Go away." I yell at the door.

"Mara, its Mick. Let me in please?" Mick yelled nicely. Sounds like he got my letter.. Well, here goes nothing…

"Come in, I guess." Mick walked through the door and sat down on one of mine and Patricia's bean bag chairs.

"So, I got your letter. Jerome was actually reading through it when I got into my room." Mick said starting off.

"Jerome was reading it? Whatta bum…" I said getting angry.

"Calm down Maraculous. He just wanted to make sure you didn't say anything hurtful." I didn't really listen to the last part. I zoned out after the first three words.

"Did you just call me Maraculous?" Mick nodded in response. "Soo.. Does this mean you forgive me?" I said hoping the answer would be yes.

"Well, the thing is, I don't know if I can trust you. And I don't really understand why you would cheat on me anyway! Do you like Alfie or something?" Mick said looking confused and hurt.

"Well, when me and Amber were room mates, she always bragged about stuff and whined how hard life was for her and it made me angry. I envied her life! It's perfect. And when I saw how happy she was with Alfie, I guess I got jealous and tried to be Amber… I don't know!" I said to Mick. He just nodded in response. "I in no way like Alfie. I love you Mick…" I told him staring into his eyes. He quickly looked away.

"I love you too, and I want to be with you its just- Can I really trust you? Because I need to be 100% sure…." He said looking uneasy.

"Mick, I promise I will never hurt you again. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I never want to lose you for something so little and stupid." I said sounding very sincere. I think he is going to forgive me, I thought. He looked at me with his big, blue, amazing eyes. I felt like I was going to melt!

"….I guess your forgiven." He said with a smile.

"Oh Mick! Thank you! And I'm so sorry! I love you babe!" I went over and gave him a big hug. He turned towards me and we began to snog. What a perfect ending to the worst day ever….

**Everyone's happy in the end blah blah blah… But don't be so sure of that yet! Things are about to get interesting with a little romance, a hint of jealousy, and a whole summer of being on vacation. Did I mention I just might throw in some drama to keep it interesting?(: **

**REVIEW PLEASE;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moving on from Mara cheating and stufff… It's time for everyone to be happy for a while! So, Review?(:**

**Disclaimer- Always forget this but… I own nothing but the plot and the rest of my ideas(:**

**Alfie's POV**

There was only a week until summer vacation. My parents decided we'll be staying in Australia the whole summer… On the bright side, they said I can bring my friends with us, as long as its okay with everyone else's parents. Were all 17 and 18 years old. We can all do what we want anyway. Were adults! I'll ask everyone if they want to come at dinner. Jerome and Patricia had the idea of going into London for dinner tonight. It's a really fancy restaurant so were going to be all dressed up, this is great since Amber's always looking for an excuse to buy a new dress or two! Everyone's doing their own thing right now. The girls are all out buying dresses, Fabian's playing his guitar, Mick's out for a run, and Jerome is watching TV. I'm sitting in my room looking at the pictures Amber sends me of the dresses. I have to rate them for her.

**Texts between Amber and Alfie**

**Amber- *New picture message***

**Alfie- Shouldn't I be surprised by what your wearing tonight?**

**Amber- But then I don't know if you like what I'm wearing !**

**Alfie- I'll love whatever it is you choose. You make any dress look amazing !**

**Amber- Thx boo! O fine. See you later! Love you(:**

**Alfie- K, bye. Love you too(:**

Well I got out of that! I'm gonna take a nap….

**4 hours later…**

"Alfie! Wake up!" Jerome was shouting in my ear. "Amber's back and if she sees your not getting ready, she's gonna throw a tantrum and I'm not dealing with that." Then he pushed me off my bed. I hate that kid sometimes…

"I'm up geez!" I said groggily. I walked out into the main hall where the girls were walking in the door with a bunch of bags.

"What did you guys buy?" Fabian and Mick were asking trying to peek in the bags.

Nina swatted their hands away.

"No looking! It's a surprise." And with that, the girls ran up the stairs giggling.

"We should start getting ready. The girls are going to be done soon." Jerome said and walked into our room. We all agreed and walked into our rooms. Me and Jerome were looking in our closet and we finally found two tuxedos. I'm glad we had decided to be under cover agents last Halloween or we wouldn't have these tux's. I changed into mine and tried figuring out how to tie the bow tie for almost an hour. I finally gave up and asked Amber to. She made me close my eyes so I wouldn't see her. She's so dramatic sometimes.. I thought. I didn't dare say it out loud though or Amber would start going on about how important everything she does is.

"Okay, all done. Now go! Hurry and don't look at me!" Amber said then she quickly retreated back to her room. I went downstairs combed my hair then met the other guys in the hall way. We waited about 10 minutes then the girls finally came down stairs. Amber was wearing a light purple dress with a diamond necklace and matching bracelet.

"Amber! You look amazing! … As usual." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I know! I'm so beautiful! Oh, and you look great too!" She said smiling. Everyone was telling their girlfriends how beautiful they looked then the cap honked and we all walked out the door…

**Nothing truly exciting in this chapter. Sorry, next chapter will be better. I just had to tell how they were getting ready and what for.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so unhappy that more people aren't reviewing. It's always the same people. If you like my story, or are subscribed to it, please review and tell me if its good or if there's a problem with it, let me know? Thanks.**

**Dragonclaw11- Thanks! And I try to make sure everyone in the house gets their own POV. I don't like when its Nina, Fabian, and Amber narrating the whole story. It gets boring.**

**Amber's POV**

The cab ride seemed to never end! It took us over an hour to get there. The cab was so tiny and it had to fit us all. I wanted to throw a fit about it, but then I kept asking myself "What would Victoria Beckham do?" and I stayed calm because that's what classy, powerful, mostly perfect ladies do.

When we arrived I saw the restaurant was a fancy bistro on the corner of a cute, little shopping area. We walked inside and Jerome and Patricia approached the hostess table.

"Clarke, party of 8." Jerome said looking around. She checked for the reservation then led us to our table. It was a big table lit by candles in the middle. I sat down next to Alfie, Patricia next to Jerome, Nina next to Fabian, and Mick next to…_ Mara._ Blagh, I can't believe she tried to kiss Alfie. I calmed down and tried to enjoy myself.

"What can I get you all to drink?" The waitress asked. We all ordered waters.

"So, listen guys." Alfie said, "Over summer break, my parents are taking me to Australia. They said they would be delighted if you all would come stay with us for the whole summer. What do you think?" I looked at Alfie in shock. Why did he not tell me this? I thought to myself.

"I would love to come Alfie!" I said smiling. He began to smile then turned towards the rest of them.

"Do you guys want to come?" Everyone looked like they were thinking. It was very quiet until Nina spoke up.

"I want to visit Gran first, but I would love to come to Australia! Gran would probably say yes." Yay! Nina's coming! I thought to myself.

"If Nina's coming then I'll go too." Fabian chimed in.

"Me and Mara were planning on spending the summer together anyway, so yeah. We'll come." Mick said.

"My parents really don't care. I was spending the summer at Anubis house anyway, so I'll come." Jerome said shrugging.

"…. Since you all going, I guess I'll go." Patricia said reluctantly.

"Yay! Were all going to Australia together!" I said cheerfully.

"Let me go call my parents and tell them!" Alfie said going outside with his phone. I wasn't so happy about Mara and Mick coming, but it will still be fun, I guess. We finished the dinner talking about the summer and when we should leave. We called another taxi and went back to the house.

**Whatcha think? Please review… Do it for the children!(;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**

**Time for another of these boring things…**

**Dragonclaw11- No! Don't get me wrong, I love having regular reviewers! I just wish I had more than one or two people telling me how I do on my story. And I like to update a lot because one, I have a lot of free time and I'm obsessed with fanfiction(: and two, I hate when people don't update a lot because you get so hooked on a story! **

**Oh, and I actually have to write down all the characters to make sure they all have the same amount of POVs,**

**Channyforeverandever581- Thanks! I'll probably update two or three times again tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing, keep it up(:**

**All the others- Thanks for the comments and ideas! I'll think about these while I keep writing the story and yes- its sequel! I also need ideas for the sequel, so keep the ideas coming!**

**Everyone please review with mean comments and nice ones! Be so mean to me about my mistakes! I need to know how to make it better for you! Thanks(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I REALLY want those reviews and ideas for the sequel, so click the review button and press some keys(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… if you couldn't tell….**

**Patricia's POV**

The whole week went by really fast. It was a fast blur of parties, final tests, and kissing. Nothing exciting. Everyone in Anubis House was getting excited for our trip to Australia. It was pretty cool of Alfie's parents to invite all of us. And now I get to spend the summer with Jerome! It was the day that we were going on the plane ride. We were all sitting around bored out of our minds, and so tired. We had gotten at the airport before 6 in the morning! I was about to fall asleep when I heard our flight called over the intercom. We all headed towards the line and showed our flight tickets. They motioned for us to board the plane and we took our seats. All the couples sat together.

"Attention everyone! We'll be leaving shortly for our flight to Australia. It will take us about 15 hours to get there and we'll be arriving at approximately 4 A.M. tomorrow morning. Sit back and enjoy the flight." It was the captain speaking over the intercom. About 5 minutes later, the plane started moving and we gained a lot of speed and flew into the air. I leaned my head on Jerome's shoulder and shut my eyes. I instantly fell asleep….

**The next morning…**

We all got up and stretched. That was the longest plane ride I had ever been on. And it doesn't help that Mick was sleeping behind us and he snores like you wouldn't believe… We filed out of the plane and got into the Sydney Airport. Alfie's parents were there waiting for us and ran up to Alfie giving him hugs and kisses. Alfie looked embarrassed which made it even funnier. He introduced us to his parents and then we went to get our luggage. An hour later, we were in a taxi pulling in front of a blue and white 3 story house. That's where we would be staying. Alfie's parents were living in a place 3 houses down. They dropped us off there and we went inside. It was huge! There were 10 bedrooms. 3 on the first floor, 3 on the second, and 4 on the 3rd floor. Me and Jerome were bunking together on the top floor. Nina and Fabian were sharing a room on the second floor, Mara and Mick were staying together down the hall from us, and Alfie and Amber were in a room on the first floor. Alfie had assigned us our bedrooms, then he gave us a tour of the house. You walk in the front door and there's a grand hall. You walk to the left and there's three bedrooms. If you walk to the right, there's the kitchen and common room. If you go straight, then there's an elevator! We took the elevator to the second floor. The elevator doors opened up to a wide hall with a fountain in the middle! On the wall behind the fountain is a window seat and a window over looking the city. It was so beautiful! We ran up to the window looking out in awe. After you exit the elevator, you can go left or right. On the left side is 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. On the right side is a master bedroom with a bathroom attached. We walked around then got back in the elevator and went to the third floor. The upstairs looked like it was inspired by Italy. It had paintings and big drapes. The ceilings were really tall and there was a chandelier hanging above the enormous foyer. There was a statue in the middle of the room made out of polished marble. The hall ways on the sides were lined with columns and the doors were painted gold around the edges. To the left was one bedroom. To the right was another. And if you go straight, there is another bedroom. They are all suites, just as all the other bedrooms in the house. We walked around looking at everything in amazement. Me and Jerome explored our room talking about how beautiful it is. Alfie called us back to the elevator and brought us to the roof. There was a huge swimming pool filled with water slides and pods to sit in if you don't want to get wet. There were about 20 lounge chairs lining the pool and a bunch more things to do while your on the roof. This was going to be an amazing vacation….

**Whatcha think? Not much dialogue at all but…. Review please! Thanks! And give me some ideas for the sequel too! I want to make this story and its sequel as great as possible, so help me out(:**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Some new people reviewed, so I'm happy(: I have a lot of visitors, so if the people that read it and like it, can you do me a favor and comment? Even if its just "Cool story" or "Work on portraying the characters". Anything is helpful and appreciated! Thanks(:**_

_**Disclaimer- I own my ideas and that's it…**_

_**Mick's POV**_

_Me and Mara bonded a lot and worked on our trust issues over the last week of school. We plan on working on our relationship so we can trust each other and be able to talk about more than just sports. Our first night at the house was really fun. Nina cooked hamburgers for us. I've heard of them, but their really popular in America apparently. They were really good! Mara helped out and made a salad. Amber and Patricia had "Girl time" reading magazines on the couch. Alfie and Jerome were arguing about who had the better room while me and Fabian were just watching some TV. _

"_No, trust me. My room is way better than yours!" Jerome was yelling at Alfie._

"_You must not have seen my room! It's awesome. Your just trying to hide your jealousy!" Alfie yelled back. _

"_All the rooms are the same!" I called to them. Every room was a suite with a bathroom attached. They were all decorated the same way too. Fabian turned to me and smirked. He was enjoying this._

"_Shut up Mick! Who asked you!" Jerome and Alfie yelled at the same time. They glared at me then walked out of the room continuing to argue. _

"_Guys! Wanna watch a movie?" I yelled so everyone in the house would hear. Mara and Nina had finished the dishes so they wanted to watch it._

"_Sure, JEROME! COME HERE!" Patricia shouted to Jerome. He walked into the room with Alfie and sat down next to Patricia._

"_Alfiekins, do you want to watch the movie with us?" Amber said to Alfie sweetly._

"_Of course!" He replied plopping down next to her. We flipped through the movie channels and found the movie "Life as we know it". We watched the movie then went to bed._

_**The next morning…**_

_We all woke up and decided to go out to breakfast. I was about to call a cab when Alfie stopped me._

"_We can take the limo." He said shrugging._

"_Bro, how rich are you?" I asked looking surprised._

"_Very…." Alfie said then walked away. He came back 10 minutes later and said to come outside. We got into the limo and saw a sushi bar, a sundae bar, and a smoothie station. There were also TVs all around the limo. The restaurant we went to was in Sydney and it only took about 5-10 minutes to get there. We went inside and enjoyed the rest of the day._

_**Blagh. I'm running out of ideas… But I'm almost at the final chapter, so it's all good(: Then comes the sequel! Eeeep! REVIEW?(:**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know of some more people that like my story! If you haven't commented yet, click the review button(:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot of this story(:**

**Jerome's POV**

It was already the 2nd week being in Australia! Me and Patricia have been doing our own thing like everyone else. Mara had a schedule for her Mick. She planned something for every day of the trip… I think it's a little much… Nina and Fabian have just been chilling and exploring around. Alfie was being dragged to every store across Australia. Poor Alfie… Me and Patricia have been hanging out together and we decided to go to one of the beaches today. It was about a half hour away from the house. When we got there, Patricia went to set up the blanket and everything and I went to rent us a jet ski. She had never been jet skiing and neither have I! So, I walked up to the rentals and asked someone to show me how to ride one. The manager sent one of the employees to go with me and show me how its done. We went out onto the water and they showed me how to move, turn and brake. They taught me what to do if it flips and a bunch of other things just in case. It took about 15 minutes. I walked back to see Patricia talking to some guy at the bar! She looked like she was trying to be all flirty. He had his arm around her too. I hate this guy with his muscles and being all tan… I walked right up to Patricia and said the jet ski was ready in a monotone voice. She told him she had to go and we walked towards the rentals.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking worried. "What? Fall off the jet ski?" She said with a smirk.

"No actually. I just get kinda pissed off when my girlfriend is over there flirting up some guy!" I yelled.

"Jerome listen-" I cut her off anyway.

"No! Forget the jet skis okay? Just go talk to that guy you were flirting with. He obviously likes you…" I yelled again.

"Jerome, Alec doesn't like me-" But again I cut her off.

"Oh really? Because he had your arm around you and you just sat there letting him!" I yelled.

"You done yet?" She asked.

"Sure." I said sounding really mad.

"Alec was talking to me about you. Alec likes guys! He doesn't like me, but he's very interested in you!" She said trying not to smirk.

"…. Oh…." I said feeling like a jerk. "I'm sorry Patricia, its just I love you and I don't want to lose you. I saw you flirting, or I thought you were flirting, and I got jealous…. I'm sorry…" I said.

"Ha, I love you too and that's why you have to trust me when I say nothing is going on. Promise me you'll trust me?" She said to me.

"I promise." I said pulling her into a hug and beginning to kiss her.

"Damn girrll, you got yourself a _foine_ one there. Watch out, someone might steal him from right underneath you!" I turned to see the guy Alec. He winked at me then walked away waving. I turned to Patricia who was rolling around in the sand laughing.

"I think now would be a good time to go jet skiing…" I put my arm around her and we walked away.

**Damnn, you better be reviewing noww(:**

**Tell me whatcha think and comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a surprise(: Next chapter… it's the last chapter! I'm so excitedd! But you guys have to tell me- Should I make a new story as like, a sequel, or should I just write a bunch of chapters in this? Let me know by late tonight, or early tomorrow afternoon! Thanks bruh!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my ideas(:**

**Nina's POV**

Me and Fabian were having the best time together in Australia! We spent every day that we were there together, other than the days that Amber dragged me shopping. It was a month since we got there and tomorrow is our 2 year anniversary! It's gonna be perfect, but he won't tell me what were gonna do for our date. He says it's a "Surprise". He's been acting sorta nervous the past few days though. I decided to talk to Amber about it.

"So why do you think he's nervous? Is something wrong?" I asked Amber.

"Nina, I know what the surprise is, but Alfie threatened to break up with me if I told you. So I'm keeping my lips sealed." Amber said. Great, now she picks to keep a secret. I thought to myself.

"Please Amber! Is it good or bad?" I begged her.

"Well… Do you love him?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

" Are you IN LOVE with him?"

"Yes Amber! Extremely in love with him."

"And you would do anything for him?"

"Yes, of course! Were really serious and I'll do anything for him."

"Then trust me Nina, you will love your surprise." Amber is no help at all. She got up and walked out of the room. She left me to think about what it could be…

Later that day I was with Fabian at the pool. I decided to ask him about it.

"So what is this big surprise that your so nervous about?" I asked.

"Your just gonna have to wait until tomorrow." He said smiling at me. He was enjoying my misery about this.

"Why cant you just tell me?" I said becoming irritated.

"Because its special and it's a surprise." He leaned over my chair gave me a kiss then jumped in the pool smirking. He can be so annoying sometimes. I bet his present will be better than mine. I got him two tickets for a cruise traveling around Europe and America. I think it will be so fun to travel where were from just me and him. He broke my train of thought though by getting a bucket of water and pouring it over my head!

"Ahh! Fabian!" I said screaming and jumping up from my chair. Fabian was laughing at me while I was chasing him around the pool. It was a good thing that no one else was out the pool because we were screaming our heads off. Fabian turned around and pushed me in the pool. He jumped in after me and picked me up underwater. He held me close and began to kiss me.

**Woop Woop! Last chapter's next! Remember the question in the first part of the chapter! Review, Thanks!;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Are you ready for the last chapter? I'm not. Which means… SEQUEL! Woop woop! Here it goes… REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME;D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA, just my ideas and the plot of this story!**

**Fabian's POV**

Today was the day. Mine and Nina's 2 year anniversary. I have the biggest surprise for her. I hope it goes well. Were gonna spend the whole day together. I woke up and got dressed. I let Nina sleep a little then woke her up. She took a shower and got dressed. I called Alfie's limo and we went to the bistro we had breakfast at the first day we got here.

"So, when am I going to get this very important gift your all talking about?" Nina asked when we sat down at our table.

"Later tonight after dinner. Be patient!" I said winking at her.

"This is so not fair. How about we trade gifts now, then we can spend the whole day enjoying our gifts together!" She said trying to persuade me.

"Or, we can spend the day together and then give presents after we go out to dinner tonight." I said. She wasn't gonna win that easily. She muttered something under her breath and I laughed. We ate the rest of our breakfast happily talking about the past two years we've been together. When we had finished and paid, I called the limo again. Nina had been asking me to take her to the Sydney Opera House ever since we got here. I decided that it would be a good way to spend the afternoon. We had tickets to see one of the plays during the day. It lasted a couple hours then we went on a tour around the whole "House".

"Fabian, this place is unbelievable!" Nina said looking around in awe. We were holding hands and walking through the place.

"I thought you'd like it here." I said looking into her eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed me. The tour lasted around an hour and a half. When we left we were starving. There was a board walk type thing near the ocean so we went there and ate from one of the stands. We were looking out onto the water and realized the sun would be setting soon. It was cold so I gave Nina my jacket we watched some dolphins jumping out of the water from the beach then decided it would be a good idea to go back to the house and get ready for dinner. I called Alfie's limo again and we headed home.

We walked in the door and Amber rushed Nina upstairs to our bedroom. Amber had decided that she's going to put Nina's make up on and do her hair for her. Nina at least got to pick out her outfit. Amber had forced me to get ready downstairs in her and Alfie's room. Luckily they had already put my clothes and things in there before we had arrived. While they were upstairs getting ready, I was downstairs freaking out with Mick.

"Come on man, it'll be fine." Mick said trying to give me a pep talk.

"Fine, but it better…" I said spacing off. He said something to me then left. I took a shower and put my tuxedo on. I combed my hair and pulled on my nicest pair of shoes. I walked into the grand hall and went to the stairs that were next to the elevator.

"Nina! Are you quiet ready?" I called from the bottom step.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Nina said. Amber came racing down the stairs smiling. Just then Nina walked down the stairs wearing a light purple dress. It was strapless and stopped mid-thigh. It was scrunched around the waist and had a bunch of flowers where the dress was scrunched. She looked beautiful!

"Nina! You look… You look… Fantastic! No, better than fantastic! Your beautiful!" I said, my mouth hanging open. She giggled.

"Well, thank you." She said still laughing and walked over to me. She kissed me then we walked out the door and headed to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, we talked and talked for hours on end. After we had finished eating, we walked outside. Down the street, there were hot air balloon rentals. I had been seeing them around a lot, they are very popular in Australia.

"Nina, want to go in a hot air balloon to finish off our anniversary?" I asked smiling.

"Sure! I would love that." She said and we walked over to the rentals. I paid then we got into the basket. It was bigger than I thought it would be!

"So, present time?" Nina asked me.

"Yes, you go first!" I said. I couldn't stop smiling! She pulled an envelope and handed it to me.

"Fabian, I love you with all my heart and I would do anything for you. We are made for each other and always will be." She said smiling and gave me a kiss. I opened the envelope and saw two cruise ship tickets. The ship travels around America and Europe.

"Nina, this is perfect thank you so much!" I said and we began to kiss. After a minute she broke it off.

"Now what about this amazing present you want to give me?" She said smiling.

"Here it goes… Nina, I love you so much. I don't know what to say, so I'll let this do the talking." I got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of my pocket. "Nina Martin, will you marry me?"

**AHHHH! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Hahahahaha, Watcha think? Should Nina say yes or no? What's going to happen? Find out in the sequel(:**


End file.
